


With You

by 93_Suns



Category: Day6 (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93_Suns/pseuds/93_Suns
Summary: These little moments with you are a dream come true.Of scenarios, ficlets, prompts and the like. It’s you and Younghyun.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Sunday

It’s spontaneous, the sudden brunch date Younghyun called you out to. Twenty minutes ago you were in your pajamas, dumping a pile of dirty laundry into the washing machine, simultaneously fixing yourself a cup of instant coffee, when your phone rang and it’s him in his too-lively, too-loud-for-you-in-the-morning voice on the other side as though he’s already had his second tall glass of iced Americano, all revved up going ‘come out, lets eat. I want to take you to this really cool place!’

“But I’m—“ you’d practically pleaded, balancing your phone on your shoulder, the laundry basket wrapped around your arm. But he’d cut you off with an even more convincing tone, begging you, _‘please?’_

How could you have stood a chance against _that_? That’s right. You couldn’t have had. So you literally drop all your laundry on the spot, forget about your instant coffee, slip on something decent, powder your face, tie your hair up and put on some tinted lip balm – everything you could manage in five minutes tops. 

And here you are now in this little café, barely looking presentable, but at least Younghyun is looking nice and he can carry out the visuals for the both of you today. Not that you had any to begin with in the first place.

There’s live music going on and it’s one of the things Younghyun so excitedly went on about and why he wanted to take you there so badly. But the café itself is beautiful. Glass panels make up most of the wall, along with sheer drapes that let just the right amount of sunlight in, giving the entire place a gentle glow. Flowering vines decorate the corners of the ceiling and even more flowers are put on display atop tables and counters. It almost feels like you’re having a fancy picnic in an even fancier garden.

Your mood lightens up as you take in more of what’s around you and you’re actually glad you get to spend the morning like this with Younghyun and not doing laundry. The band plays one of your favorite songs and you’re chippier in an instant.

“To be honest I was annoyed at first,” you begin. “But I’m really happy—“ you tell Younghyun. But all of a sudden he’s gotten up from his seat next to you and is giving you a smug little grin.

“What are you doing?” you ask a little bit confused at first. But then he makes his way to the mini stage in front and you know he doesn’t need to answer your question to figure out what he’s about to do. “Come back…!” you say, voice lacking the conviction you wish it had. He looks straight at you from where he’s standing and begins to sing. Your cheeks grow hot as you sit there, speechless as he continues the rest of the song. He sings so beautifully, you can’t help but feel yourself fall for him all over again. Like the first time. _Like every time._

You hear ‘ _ooh’s’_ and ‘ _aah’s’_ from neighboring tables. Some sigh _‘how romantic’_ and _‘wow, she’s one lucky girl’,_ which adds to your shyness. You raise your hand up slightly, motioning for him to stop and come back but he only shakes his head.

When the song is finally over, he marches back to your side, looking smugly accomplished. By then you’ve sunken in your chair. “You okay?” he chuckles, obviously teasing you.

“How can you make me fall in love you with you so much…” you reply (mostly to yourself) almost hopelessly, not even hiding how weak he makes you feel anymore.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he smiles loving at you, and right there and then you melt on the spot.

You couldn’t have asked for any other way to spend this Sunday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from twitter, rewritten and expounded. Based from [☘](https://twitter.com/youngkthebae/status/1213536429080317953?s=20)


	2. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding AU from [this](https://twitter.com/youngkthebae/status/1211183889898586112?s=20) tweet.
>
>> _groom!young k performing a special dance number with his bestmen & some back up dancers for YOU, his bride. you sit there, watching with a smile & a hint of embarrassment because this is the first time you've seen your man groove like that. you're happy_   
> 

“Oh my gosh.”

The smile on your face only stretches as Younghyun continues the dance number he’s prepared (in probably all those many afternoons he’d been sneaking off to who-knows-where just before the wedding date, which got you a little bit suspicious – not that you’d thought he’d do the unthinkable, _oh god no,_ _never,_ but it sure gnawed on your curiosity especially when the only reply he’d give you is a shrug and a cheeky grin whenever you’d ask him about it).

As you watch him, you find yourself hiding behind your palms every now and then. The same way you would have in the past when he looked at you from the stage and gave you that smile that made your cheeks all warm and your tummy do summersaults. It dawns on you again that this man, this amazing man – Kang Younghyun, is someone you’ll have for the rest of your life. You tear up slightly in your bouts of smiles and laughter.

When the dance is finished, Younghyun rejoins you at the table. “Did my little performance move you that much?” he teases, settling beside you. You don’t answer him. Instead, you throw your arms around his neck and hold him tight as if you don’t have forever to spend together.

“You make me the happiest.”

He pulls you closer by the waist and into an embrace. “I love you too.”


	3. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is how Younghyun distracts you even when he isn't doing anything.

It must be the sixth-sense thing everyone apparently has. When you feel someone’s eyes on you without even looking at them.

Your sixth sense sure is active whenever Younghyun is around.

“What?” You pause from your current task and look up at him, probably the third time since he’s sat in with you to ‘observe’ you work – no, he isn’t going to disturb you. He’ll be quiet and well-behaved, _I promise!_ He won’t even mention if he’s hungry. There’s this amused yet affectionate glint in his eyes, making your heart skip a beat and your stomach do dips.

“Nothing,” he shakes his head, this thin line of a smile spreading right across his face, making his cheeks turn all puffy which, in turn, makes him look so innocent your suspicions start to dissolve. But not entirely. “Do what you have to do.”

“Right,” you say and pick up from where you’ve left off. But you feel his eyes on you again and you look up at him _again._ “What???” you ask once more, suddenly conscious of yourself now.

“Nothing!” he chuckles at your defensive reaction. “Really!”

“You said you weren’t going to disturb me!” you can’t help the slight whining tone that escapes your voice.

“But I’m not doing anything,” he says matter-of-factly. And he's right, he _isn’t_ doing anything. Yet your whole momentum is disrupted and your concentration is gone in the wind.

“Then stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” He gazes right into your eyes as if searching for the answers in there.

“Like…like that!” you say, waving an index towards his face.

“Like how much I’m in love with you?”

Right then and there, you could’ve died on the spot. Your whole face warms up and you want to hide. Hide under the table, behind the chair, anywhere.

“I—!!! You—!” you croak out. “Why are you like this,” you say as hopelessly as your heart had fallen.

He gives you a child-like grin. “It’s ‘cause you’re cutest when you’re embarrassed.”

“You’re never sitting in when I’m working. Ever.”


End file.
